marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage Vol 2 10
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Human-Symbiote Hybrids * * ** * Other Characters: * Singh's mother * Singh's father * Singh's sister * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * Symbiote Inhibitor * * * * * * Vehicles: * Anti-Carnage Task Force's yacht * Caspian Sea (a freighter) * Cinga (Jubulile van Scotter's sailboat) | Synopsis1 = Finding Jubulile collapsed on the deck, Manuela, Eddie, John, Victoria, and Yuvraj ask her what happened. Jubulile explains that she needed some air, but was approached by a strange woman who touched her, and that everything got weird afterwards. Victoria asks her what the woman's name was, and when Jubulile replies that the woman had called herself Claire Dixon, the others express disbelief. When Jubulile asks why it couldn't be her, Victoria replies that Claire Dixon is dead. Four days ago, onboard the Caspian Sea, Victoria Montesi and Yuvraj Singh face off against the twisted products of Carnage's experiments. Eddie Brock, Manuela Calderon, and John Jameson mow the symbiote-hybrids down with machine guns, and Manuela apologizes for taking so long to catch up. Victoria asks where Dixon went, and Manuela replies that they got separated, but when last seen she was headed towards the engine room. John suggests they rendezvous with her, but is cut off by Victoria, who says that they will reunite with Claire but that taking the Darkhold from Carnage is their first priority. Manuela states that he could be anywhere on the maze-like ship, but Victoria says they don't have to find him: only make sure he doesn't escape. She tells John and Yuvraj to plant explosives in the ship's fuel hold, while she, Manuela, and Eddie go to the engine room. John and Manuela are surprised she brought explosives, but Victoria says destroying the ship was always a potential strategy and has become their only effective option. As they head for the engine room, Eddie states he's impressed by Victoria, and remarks he's out of ammo. To his surprise, Victoria reveals she has a symbiote activator on a chain around her neck, stating that she has her own sources for such things but refusing to unleash Toxin, remarking she shares Claire's skepticism as to Eddie's motivations and considers Toxin to be a last resort. At the fuel holds, John asks Yuvraj if he doesn't consider destroying the ship to be reckless, stating there might be uninfected survivors onboard the ship. Yuvraj remarks that it would be regrettable, but is unlikely, and that he trusts Victoria's judgement. John remarks that since the mission began he's had no time to think or question anything. He asks about the group Victoria represents, the Children of Midnight, and Yuvraj remarks that when he was a boy in Punjab, acolytes of the Chthonic Brotherhood attacked his village and killed his family, and would have killed him had he not been saved by Victoria and the Children of Midnight. Jameson expresses incredulity, remarking that Singh looks to be at least fifty and that Victoria can't be older than thirty-five, but their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of symbiote-hybrids. They open fire, but John runs out of ammo. Yuvraj tells him to protect the explosives, and John tells him to run as he transforms into Man-Wolf, warning that he can't control himself in that state. Outside the engine room, Manuela looks over several dead symbiote-hybrids and remarks that Claire may be cold as ice but she's tough, asking Eddie how many bodies there are. Eddie counts eight, ten including the ones blown to pieces. Victoria senses the presence of the Darkhold on the other side of the hatch and presses the activator. Eddie transforms into Toxin and rips through the door, revealing Carnage, Brother Gregori, and the Darkhold. Carnage quips that it took them long enough, and Toxin mockingly remarks that he's been busy. Carnage states that he's just as surprised as they are at the effect the Darkhold's had on him, stating that wonders never cease, but that the wonders he's seen are just the beginning. Victoria demands that Carnage relinquish the Darkhold, and Manuela asks where Claire is. Carnage remarks that their FBI friend is in the room with them, but that she isn't called "Claire Dixon" anymore. A dark grey and black feminine symbiote detaches from the ceiling and introduces herself as Raze. As Manuela reacts in horror, Victoria tells her to leave Raze to Toxin and then opens fire on Carnage, who is surprised that the bullets hurt him through the symbiote. Victoria remarks that the bullets are adorned with Chthonic symbols and Manuela quips that he may be immune to sonics but not magic as they both open fire. Toxin and Raze fight, with Eddie calling Claire out on her hypocrisy and the irony of her worrying what would happen if Toxin was unleashed only for her to end up Carnage's puppet. Overpowering and impaling him, Raze retorts that no-one is controlling her, but that she now realizes that the symbiotes are a tool that make a person what they truly are - the Venom symbiote exposed Eddie as the killer he was born to be, and that she is a weapon. In the fuel hold, Yuvraj finishes planting the bombs and announces they have five minutes to escape, turning to where Man-Wolf is tearing apart the symbiote-hybrids. As Man-Wolf turns, snarls, and advances towards him, Yuvraj calmly tells him to remember who he truly is: Colonel John Jameson of the American Air Force. Reverting to human form, John remarks that Yuvraj must love taking risks, but Yuvraj states he's simply a man of faith. In the engine room, Victoria states their time is up, but Manuela protests they haven't gotten the book. Victoria shouts that their bullets might hurt Carnage but can't kill him, and that sinking the ship will take both Carnage and the Darkhold to the bottom of the ocean. As they turn to run, Manuela calls out to Toxin that the ship is about to explode and urges him to run. Pinned by Raze, Toxin grumps that's easy for her to say, then punches Raze away. When he reunites with the others, Manuela asks where Claire is, only for Toxin to retort that his former handler is off the team. Manuela protests leaving her behind, but Toxin replies that he has a feeling she'll be right behind him. In the engine room, Brother Gregori pleads with Carnage not to leave him to die alone, so Carnage angrily decapitates him. On the deck, Victoria orders Yuvraj and John to get off the ship, but Yuvraj refuses to leave without her. John asks where Claire is just as Raze and Carnage arrive, attacking Toxin from behind. Manuela shoots Carnage with magic bullets and Victoria cuts off Raze's right arm with an enchanted sabre. With five seconds to spare, the Anti-Carnage task force escape from the ship, leaving Carnage and Raze behind as it explodes. In the present, Jubulile recalls that she saw the explosion and thought it was just the storm. Victoria remarks that Cletus must have found his way to a lifeboat, where through bad luck he was picked up by Jubulile. Eddie quips it was bad luck for Carnage, praising Jubulile's toughness and remarking that Cletus must be getting sick of being blown up by girls. Jubulile states that Carnage is still alive, and that while the spell he cast on her didn't turn her into a monster she can sense him. She states that he's filled with anger and hatred, and wants to kill everyone; and that he's taken over a fishing vessel and is making his way to the Island. Victoria states that's their objective and asks Jubulile if she can guide them there. Jubulile says she can, then asks about Agent Dixon. Victoria reiterates that Claire Dixon is dead, while unbeknownst to any of them Claire - secured by the Raze symbiote's tendrils - perches on the ship's anchor. | Solicit = • One of our heroes has joined Carnage in his rampage! • But which of them is the traitor? • Will Toxin, Man-Wolf, and company survive this betrayal? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included